


Kitten and Master

by WevyrDove



Series: The Tragic History of Castiel and Crowley [1]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Canon verse, Ficlet, M/M, Pet Names, Tumblr Prompt, angel demon sex, crowstiel, top!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries out some pet names on Crowley. </p><p>Based on this prompt that I received on tumblr: Crowstiel - established relationship, Cas decides he ought to give the petname thing a go, since Crowley seems to enjoy them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten and Master

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sure if this person (anon) wanted it to become explicit but everything i touch turns to smut.  
> i hope my few crowstiel fans enjoy!  
> xoxo -WD

They were lying naked on top of red satin sheets; a predilection of Crowley’s. It was the first time Castiel had agreed to visit him in Hell. Castiel stared at the ornate, frecoed ceiling, his head pillowed on Crowley’s arm. Crowley hummed contentedly, tracing lazy circles on Castiel’s chest with his fingers.

“Kitten, you look pensive. Penny for your thoughts?” Crowley drawled.

He stroked Castiel’s hair, amused by Castiel’s expression. The angel’s eyebrows were knitted together and he had a frown on his face. Castiel looked at Crowley.

“Why do you call me ‘kitten’?” Castiel asked. “Or’ pet’. I am neither of these things. My vessel is not that of a young feline. And I am not your domesticated companion.”

“Mmm.” Crowley murmured, a smile playing on his lips. “Yes, you are clearly not a cat.” And here Crowley reached over to pinch Castiel’s nipple, drawing a gasp from the angel. “But I beg to differ on the point of  ‘domesticated companion’.” Castiel glared at him, and Crowley laughed delightedly. 

“Darling, you know I’m just toying with you. In all seriousness, I just enjoy my epithets. It’s how I show my affection.” Crowley said placatingly, soothing Castiel’s nipple with the pads of his fingers. Castiel grunted and tried to turn away, but Crowley held him fast.

“What’s bothering you, Kitten?” Crowley asked gently. He brushed Castiel’s forehead with his lips, his beard scratching against Castiel’s face. 

“You use epithets with many people.” Castiel said darkly. “Does that mean all of them have your affection?”

Crowley smiled. “Jealous, my pet?” He patted Castiel’s cheek with his hand. “There’s no need to be. You’re my only ‘kitten’.”

Castiel turned to face Crowley, still within the circle of the demon’s arm. “That had better be the case.” His eyes glowed blue with a spark of grace.

“Really, darling.” Crowley chided. “There’s absolutely no need for that.” He gave Castiel a wicked grin. “Unless you want to play.” Crowley let his eyes flash red for a moment.

“Not now, Crowley.” Castiel said irritably. “I want to know what I am supposed to call you.”

“Call me?” Crowley asked. “King.” He said smugly.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Castiel continued with annoyance. “If you call me ‘kitten’, then what ‘name’ do I use for you?”

Crowley shrugged. He decided to humor Castiel. “Why don’t you try some, and I’ll tell you ‘yea’ or ‘nay’?” He suggested lightly. 

Crowley was trying not to laugh; Castiel looked so serious. But he was touched by Castiel’s need to give him a pet name, more so than he would admit to himself.

“Puppy.” Castiel said gravely.

“Absolutely not.” Crowley said, struggling to keep a straight face.

“Honey.” Castiel tried again.

“Too cliched, despite the fact that I know you love bees.” Crowley dismissed.

“Love.” Castiel suggested.

“That’s one of mine.” Crowley said, shaking his head.

“Sweetie.” Castiel said grimly.

“Do I look sweet to you, darling?” Crowley growled. He was starting to get impatient.

“Babe.” Castiel tried.

“Nope.” Crowley declined. “Are you even trying?”

“Angel.” Castiel said, straight-faced.

“Too ironic.” Crowley said scathingly. “You’re trying me, kitten.”

Castiel widened his eyes. “I would do nothing of the sort.” He said innocently, and then lowered his lashes.

“Cheeky.” Crowley muttered. “Good thing I like that. Try again.”

Castiel looked up at Crowley, gazing into the demon’s eyes. “Master.” He said softly.

Crowley searched Castiel’s expression for any sign of mockery but saw none. “Ding ding.” he approved, nodding slowly. “What a brilliant kitten you are.” 

Crowley gripped Castiel’s chin in his hand, pressing hard into the cleft. “I suppose you deserve a reward.”

“Please, Master.” Castiel murmured, his eyes downcast .

Crowley crushed his mouth against Castiel’s and the angel opened for him, their lips and tongues sliding wetly against each other. Castiel moaned into Crowley’s mouth, and Crowley dragged his mouth down along Castiel’s jawline, licking and nipping his way to Castiel’s neck. Castiel keened and shivered with pleasure. Crowley lifted his head and regarded the angel with darkened eyes.

“Something you need, kitten?” Crowley rasped. He reached down to grip Castiel’s rigid cock and the angel rutted into his palm needily. Castiel grasped Crowley’s arms.

“Yes, Master.” Castiel groaned.

“What do you need?” Crowley pressed, still stroking the angel’s cock.

Castiel thrust into Crowley’s hand, panting hard. His nails dug into Crowley’s biceps. “I need to come.” Castiel gasped. “Please, Master.” He added hastily.

“Oh, Kitten.” Crowley said approvingly. “Only since you asked so nicely.”

Crowley made his palm slick with a bit of demon magic, and slid his fist up and down Castiel’s cock steadily, watching the angel’s face closely. Castiel shut his eyes, mewling at Crowley’s touch, his breathing growing more and more harsh as Crowley pulled him steadily towards his peak. Crowley reveled in the needy noises that came from the angel’s open mouth and the sloppy wet sounds of his hand sliding over the angel’s cock. He knew that Castiel was getting close, and he was impatient to make his angel come. 

“Crow-Master! Oh Master!” Castiel cried out.

Castiel’s eyes flew open, glowing with the blazing heat of his grace and focused on Crowley as his orgasm overtook him. He gripped Crowley’s arms tight as he came undone under the demon’s touch, his hips pistoning as he fucked into Crowley’s grasp, his cock spurting hot cum all over the demon’s hand. 

“Oh, Kitten.” Crowley said thickly. 

He finally let go of Castiel when the angel stilled. He lifted his hand and offered it to Castiel to clean. Castiel obediently licked his own cum off of Crowley’s hand, and Crowley groaned at the feel of the angel’s hot wet tongue laving his fingers.

“My perfect, beautiful, kitten.” Crowley praised. “Now what will you do for your master?”

Castiel pulled his mouth off of Crowley’s hand with a soft pop, and then crawled lower on the bed until his face was level with Crowley’s massive cock, settling himself between the demon’s legs. Crowley lay back as Castiel grasped him in one hand, propping himself up on the pillows so he could watch Castiel. Castiel looked up at Crowley through half lidded eyes and then dragged the demon’s cock head over his lips slowly, letting the precum wet his lips. The demon’s breathing grew ragged as Castiel pulled Crowley’s cock downward so the head caught on his bottom lip.

“Castiel!” Crowley gasped. “Don’t tease, my pet.”

Castiel looked up guilelessly. “Never, Master.”

Castiel cupped Crowley’s balls with one hand and then guided Crowley’s shaft into his mouth with the other. He moaned loudly around the demon’s massive cock. It was too large to swallow completely, and without using his grace, Castiel had difficulty letting Crowley into his throat. Castiel looked up at Crowley.

“No grace.” Crowley growled. “I want you to choke on my cock.”

Castiel slid his mouth down as far as he could, feeling Crowley’s cock head nudge at his throat. He couldn’t help gagging slightly and Crowley groaned. Castiel let his tongue swirl over Crowley’s cock, caressing the demon’s balls with his other hand. Crowley thrust upward, making Castiel gag again. Castiel heard the demon groan again, and he started stroking the lower part of Crowley’s shaft that wouldn’t fit in his mouth. 

“Fuck! You dirty dirty angel.” Crowley groaned. He gripped the satin sheets tightly, bracing himself against the assault of pleasure. He pushed upward again and Castiel gagged and moaned. “Nasty, naughty, dirty angel.”

Castiel whined around Crowley’s cock and kept working him, his eyes watering and his jaw aching with the effort. Finally he felt Crowley’s cock stiffen even more, and his balls pull up slightly. Castiel flicked his triumphant gaze up at Crowley.

Crowley roared as he orgasmed, his eyes flashing demon red and curses spilling from his lips in every language he knew.  Castiel kept his grip on the demon, even as he bucked into Castiel’s mouth and gagged him, his hot cum shooting down Castiel’s throat. Castiel hung on until Crowley stilled, and swallowed every drop of the demon’s seed. 

Castiel released Crowley and crawled back up to nestle in the crook of Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley pulled Castiel close and kissed him.

“That’s a good kitten.” Crowley murmured, stroking Castiel’s hair.

“Master.” Castiel purred, curling into Crowley.

They both sighed with contentment and lay there quietly, pressing quiet, chaste kisses on each other’s faces. Crowley huffed a laugh and Castiel looked up at him questioningly.

“I can’t wait to hear you use your new name for me in front of the Winchesters.” Crowley chuckled. “Imagine the looks on Moose and Squirrel’s faces.”

Castiel glared at Crowley. “Don’t make me smite you.” He threatened. “Master.”

“Oh Kitten.” Crowley grinned. “Have I ever told you how much I enjoy you?”

Castiel grunted and let Crowley roll him over. Soon he was moaning and gasping again as Crowley buried his cock deep inside Castiel’s ass.

It was hard to stay mad when he was feeling so much pleasure.


End file.
